1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a cutter knife, more particularly to a cutter knife with a more secure and safer grip, comprising a front casing, a rear casing, a front support pad, a rear support pad, a slider, a knife cartridge, a tail blade, a press button, a blade stopper, a stop block button and stopper button. Besides providing a convenient way of replacing the blades, the knife cartridge is capable of accommodating a plurality of spare blades, and the tail blade enhances the practicality and application of the cutter knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traditional cutter knife has a sliding bracket and a single-sided wavy groove in the slider. Usually, these components are worn out, and reduce the latch function. Thus, the blade cannot be effectively fixed into the desired position, and also has the risk of causing slashes to users when the cutter knife is in use. Furthermore, the spare blades of the cutter knife are generally placed somewhere other than the knife itself. When the user needs to replace blades, it may take some find to locate the spare blades. In view of the existing shortcomings of the prior-art cutter knife, the inventor of the present invention with many years in the related field performing a series of researches and developments to enhance the cutter knife structure, and finally succeeds to invent the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a cutter knife, such that the cutter knife makes use of the smooth engagement of its slider and wavy stopping groove of the front casing to improve the latching effect and safety of the blade; furthermore, the knife cartridge of the present invention can accommodate a plurality of spare blades and integrate with the cutter knife as a whole to improve the convenience of replacing blades, and the tail knife also improves the practicality and application of the cutter knife.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, its structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.